


The Guardians' Guide to Avoid Getting Caught

by VenueWings



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chases, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Protectiveness, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the GOTG Kink Meme: Peter and Drax are being chased and are trying to avoid being found, so Peter grabs Drax and makes out with him. </p>
<p>Basically, how Peter and his team mates deal with being pursued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardians' Guide to Avoid Getting Caught

**While being chased by scientists:**

Rocket and Peter sprinted down the streets, shouts and the occasional gunshots behind them. Crowds of people fell aware from them, the shouting and chaos making everything worse, but they were in new territory and the scientists pursuing them were not. Why, oh, why did Peter have to let Rocket tag along with what should have been a simple recon mission? 

Rocket couldn’t resist talking and he certainly couldn’t resist stealing from ‘a bunch of mad scientists wanted in three planets anyways’. Unfortunately the scientists had been adept at security measures, they had tripped the alarm and faced the scientists and their armed automats. 

“Quill, this way!” Rocket shouted as they dodged another hail of gunfire. Both human and raccoon dove behind a dumpster, grabbed some debris and tried to shield themselves as they cut through another alleyway. When they came upon to the other side, Peter felt his jaw drop. 

“Did we just go back a circle?” Peter groaned as they saw the hospital that they had been in earlier, questioning witnesses about their mark. “Great, now where can we go?” 

“Might as well hide out in the hospital,” Rocket suggested. 

“There are cameras in there! And before you say the emergency wards do not there are certainly enough guards there who may know to look out for people coming in with gunfire wounds!” 

“You’re right,” Rocket nodded, “But they don’t know exactly what we look like, and we can always go with different wounds instead.” He hefted his gun and pointed straight at Peter. 

That night the hospital received several victims with gunfire wounds, but none of them were who the scientists were looking for. Rocket had checked Peter in with blaster fire wounds, and Peter internally cursed himself for letting a trigger-happy being plan their escape. 

**While being chased by businessmen:**

Groot was a rare being, not easily recognized by the other races. There were always those curious about him, and those who wanted to owe him. Unfortunately while Groot was so tiny and stuck in his pot, he couldn’t fight or run, and the guardians often had to resort to playing bodyguard and carrying him around. 

Today, Peter was clutching on Groot’s pot and running from the fevered group chasing after him. It had been an exhibition of unique plants from a protected area of the local rainforest, and the guardians had stopped by to see if there was anything more they could learn about Groot’s species. What they learned instead were that some people were obsessed with plants, or at least the rarity for some of them. The offers for Groot were high and so were the number of people who looked to stealing Groot for themselves or for profit. 

Case in point, the people who had pursued Peter into the forest, all with calls for him to give them Groot. Peter knew he was running out of breath, Groot was chirping in distress in his pot, knowing that Peter’s capture would mean their separation. 

Stretching his thin limbs, Groot finally caught a whiff of something, he tugged at Peter’s sleeve and pointed at one direction. 

“What, there?” Peter was already taking off towards where Groot was pointing, “Where are we going?” 

“I am Groot!” 

“That you are, of course,” Peter hurried on, branches snapping beneath him and scratching his face and jacket. Peter ignored them, still running as fast as he could, trusting Groot to…

The ground suddenly gave away. 

With a cry Peter went tumbling down the hill, rock and soil snagging at his clothing and slowing his fall but not enough. Eventually he splashed headfirst into a muddy puddle, deep enough for him to have him submerged, not enough to hold him down as he sat up, spluttering and spitting. 

“Okay, that’s gross, disgusting, and ohmygod please tell me those aren’t leeches…!” 

When Peter returned to his ship he was soaking wet, filthy, and had leaves stuck all over his body and hair. Groot’s pot had survived the tumble intact, and he seemed to be smiling, enjoying the fuss the others made around him and Peter. Honestly, the plan worked in losing their pursuers, but Peter thought Groot enjoyed watching him make a fool of himself too much. 

**While being chased by criminals:**

This was supposed to be easy, Peter thought as he desperately ran. He was a former Ravager, he was good with his hands, he may not have pickpocketed for a while but it was something he had done since he was young! When the local mob boss had realized Peter wasn’t just giving him a lap dance he had shouted and ordered all the men within hearing distance to go after him. 

He ran across the dance stage, tripped over the stairs, went bursting out of the club and crashed into a bouncer easily rivaling Drax’s bulk. Some quick steps helped him avoid a quick capture and he was running into the building’s other establishments and doubling back out when he realized some of them were dead ends. Several surprised shouts and shrieks followed him and the gang members running behind him. 

Peter saw the elevators at the end of the hallway, and he let out a yell, “Hold the door! Hold the door!” The people inside looked at him, at the gang pursing him, and quickly hit the CLOSE DOOR button, “Wait!” 

The doors closed just as Peter slammed against it, he punched it angrily and turned around. His pursuers were blocking his escape and now the mob boss was approaching. 

“Come now, head it over kid, and maybe we won’t damage your pretty face too much.” 

This was a small time gang trying to grow bigger, they don’t have heavy artillery or the trained muscle Peter was used to dealing with, but one against that many were still not odds he wanted to try out. He swallowed, maybe he could negotiate his way out of this.

Beside him the other elevator doors opened, Gamora stepped out and looked at him, “Peter? What happened to you?” 

Peter looked down at himself, he had loosened his clothing when he was going undercover at the club, but now add in with the pursuit and he looked like a mess. “Erm…” 

“Right,” Gamora looked at the gang and her eyes turned dangerous. 

Those who couldn’t turn and run fast enough were given a taste of just how painful Gamora could make the body feel, the worse part was that she wasn’t even trying to kill anyone. Peter winced as Gamora twisted one of the goon’s arms in a way he was sure those species were not meant to twist in, just ow. 

**While being chased by the former partners:**

Xander may have expunged their records but that didn’t mean they were completely safe. Even without an arrest for them, the old Ravager Peter had made his share of enemies, both officially among the policing bodies and personally with his string of lovers. 

How was he to know that one of the girls he did the love-and-leave trait with could hold such a grudge? 

With his hero status he could no longer just start a fight in public, so Peter was forced to run. Still, he could hear her enraged shouts getting closer, and Peter was feeling panicked enough when he spotted Drax coming out of a store. The man looked up and opened his mouth. 

Peter thought of Rocket shooting him, Groot tricking him, and Gamora beating the crap out of his pursuers. Despite her hostility Peter didn’t think his former lover deserved getting beaten by Drax, but neither did he want Drax to consider the other methods their friends had tried. So he spun Drax around into the nearby alley, pressed against the muscular body, and stuck his tongue down the open mouth. 

He heard his pursuer run by, even if she had seen them no doubt she would dismiss Drax as not Peter’s type. Peter nearly sagged in relief and made to pull away. 

It was then he noticed Drax was kissing back, and that the bigger man had pushed and trapped him against the wall. A large hand was slipping down Peter’s Ravager jacket, already finding all the fastenings and finding out just how quickly they could unfasten.

The former Ravager let out an embarrassing squeak, luckily muffed by the kiss, and turned away. “Whoa, erm, Drax…” 

“I know,” Drax’s lips moved down to kiss Peter’s neck, drawing a shudder. 

“Y-you know? I mean, you’re amazing, great guy, but…a-ah…” 

“You are using me to avoid that angry lady,” Drax mouthed at this throat. With the jacket opened Drax slipped a hand under the thin shirt, running his hands up Peter’s side, “I am unlikely to find another opportunity to indulge in my desire for you.” 

“Your _what_?” Instinctively Peter grabbed onto Drax’s shoulders when a touch triggered an unexpected jolt of pleasure. His mind scrambled to gather itself and not give in, “There is so many things wrong with that statement that…ah! We need to t-talk about this…” 

“Fair enough,” Drax nodded, but his hands were still moving, coaxing sweet sounds from Peter’s mouth. “I have not been with a Terran, you must warn me if there are precautions I should take.” 

“Th-that’s not exactly what I meant…!” 

Sometime later, Dey was trying to calm down Rocket’s impatient pacing and Groot’s obvious distress when Peter and Drax staggered in. Gamora, who had been sitting deadly still earlier, stood up. 

“Peter! We expected your hours ago! What happened?” 

“Ran into an old partner, she wasn’t happy with me,” Peter’s voice was hoarse, and he was leaning against Drax heavily. The Terran looked exhausted, his hair in disarray and his eyes half-lidded. Beside him Drax practically looked energized, there was a satisfied air around him like Drax had just won something. Ever the good comrade, Drax had an arm curled around Peter's waist, not minding that he probably had to help carry Peter into the station. “It's settled, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Are you hurt? Why are you limping?” Rocket demanded. 

“Are those new pants?” Dey asked. 

“I just said, _I don’t want to talk about it_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 2014


End file.
